


It's the Way You Kiss Me

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Daddy!Chris, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little girl stops him outside the theater, Darren meets the man he can't stop thinking about after he kissed him during the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Way You Kiss Me

So, I was on Twitter and saw this [exchange ](https://twitter.com/cc_married_dc/status/602530154271870976)based on [this](http://joickforever.tumblr.com/post/119784230309/x).  I had to write it.

* * *

 

The driver pulls up outside the theater like every other day.  And just like every other day, Darren climbs out only to be greeted by fans waiting to see him.  Even if it's a passing glimpse before he heads inside.

It's just like any other day.  Except when a little girl with light chestnut colored hair that's in a ponytail, sea foam green eyes that are bright with excitement, and a loving smile comes up to him.  Darren stops and gazes down at her.  He finds her cute in her spaghetti strap, blue patterned printed dress that lightly moves with the small breeze that blows.

"You kissed my dad yesterday," the little girl says in a clear, high voice.  A smile spreads across her face like she's proud of the fact that Darren chose her dad to kiss.

"Oh, I did?"

"Mm-hm."  The little girl nods her head.

Flashes of beautiful blue eyes wide with shock and surprise as they stared up at him from the night before fill Darren's mind.  He knows without asking who this little girl's dad is.  He remembers him clear as day.  Hasn't stopped thinking about that kiss, and those stunning eyes.

It's then Darren knows he has to see this guy again.

"Where is he?"  Darren hopes no one close by hears his eagerness.

The little girl points to a restaurant close by.

"In there?"  Darren asks, confused by his heart racing at the thought of seeing this little girl's father again.

She nods her head.

"Let's go see him."

Following the little girl, surprised she's by herself, Darren walks the few feet from the theater to the nearby restaurant.

"Dad!"  Darren hears the little girl yell as she runs up to a table nearby once they are inside..

Darren stares at the man he remembers from the night before.  It's a face he couldn't easily forget.  In fact, it's a face that has popped in and out of his thoughts since last night.  Seeing him a second time only further proves that this guy is simply stunning.

He doesn't understand what's happening.  He's kissed dozens of people over his run of the show.  But there was something about kissing this beautiful stranger that stuck with him.  Unlike those other people, this guy is memorable.  Their kiss replaying more than once in his head in the past several hours.

Every detail of the kiss is ingrained in his mind.  The softness of the guy's lips.  The way he momentarily delved his tongue into the guy's mouth even though he shouldn't have.  How the guy quietly moaned into his mouth.  So soft only he heard it.  And the way the noise sent a shiver down his spine.  But what Darren remembers most about the kiss was how he didn't want it to end; how he wanted to go back in for more after he forced himself to pull away like he was supposed to.

"Oh, my God!  Where did you run off to?"  Darren hears the guy ask his daughter in a concerned voice as he kneels down and pulls her in close to him.  "I told you not to move."

"I went to talk to Darren."

"Darren who?  I told you not to talk to strangers."

Darren sees the little girl turn towards him and point.  "Him."

The young guy looks up at him as he stands.  His eyes go wide with surprise, mouth parting in shock.  When he speaks, he stumbles over his words.  His concern replaced with surprise.  "Oh, m-my God!  H-Hi."

"Hi.  I'm Darren."

"I know who you are."  The guy laughs as he blushes.  "I mean...I saw your show last night."

"I know.  I was just informed by your daughter that I kissed you last night."  Darren sees the guy blush even more as the memory of their shared kiss from the previous night replays in both their minds.  "Sorry if I scared you, or anything.  It's part of the show."

"No, no.  I...I enjoyed it.  Quite a lot, actually," the guy embarrassedly admits.  He covers his mouth with his hand when he realizes what he said.  "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine."  Darren laughs.  A look at the little girl standing beside them and he sees she's enjoying this as much as he is.  She has her hands behind her back as she sways from side to side, her patterned blue dress fanning out with the movement.  A bright, pleased smile on her face.

If Darren didn't know any better, he would swear she planned this.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch," Darren apologizes.  "Your daughter came up to me outside the theater and told me about the kiss we shared last night. I thought it only seemed right I meet the guy who's daughter was proud that I chose him to kiss."

"We’ll that would be me.  Although, you already know that.”

"Yeah, it would be.”  Darren thinks for a second.  “I'm sorry.  I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," the guy shakes his head like he can't believe he forgot to introduce himself, "it's Chris.  My name is Chris."

"It was lovely meeting you, Chris."

"It was lovely kissing you."  Darren chuckles when he sees Chris immediately regret saying that.  Chris turns red from embarrassment as he covers his eyes.  "I'm sorry," he apologizes.

“No need to apologize,” Darren assures him.

"You're making me nervous.”  Chris drops his hand from his eyes.  Darren finds them filled with laughter.

“I am?”

“Yeah.”  Chris nods his head.  “I’m scared I’ll say something even more crazy.  Like how I want to kiss you again.  Oh, my God.  I didn't mean to say that.  I’m gonna shut up now.”

"It's fine.  Trust me."  Darren can't stop thinking about how cute he finds Chris when he blushes; how he bites his lower lip to keep from saying anything else.  He finds himself wanting to bite that lip.  To pull Chris close and kiss him again; suck that lip into his mouth.

The thought of parting Chris' pink lips with his tongue, and delving his tongue into his mouth, sends a strong wave of desire through Darren that he finds hard to ignore.  But he does.  He fights the urge that tells him to step in close to Chris and kiss him until they both can't breathe.

"Well, I’m sure you want to get away from the crazy guy who can’t stop talking about kissing you,” Chris says.

Darren thinks about how he wants to the exact opposite.  He wants to sit down with Chris and his daughter and simply talk to them.  Get to know them.  Spend the day together.  The idea of spending a day with Chris makes Darren happy in a way that catches him by surprise.  He barely knows him, but finds himself wanting to stay with him.

It’s only when he remembers that he has a show he needs to get ready for, and that he can’t stay like he wants to, that Darren knows he should go.

“It was nice meeting both of you.”  Darren leans over and offers his hand to Chris’ little girl.  “I enjoyed meeting you.”

“You too,” the little girl replies as she shakes Darren’s hand.

Darren’s slips his hand into Chris’ next, not ignoring how a spark runs up his arm at the touch.  “It was great meeting you.”

“It was nice of you to come over,” Chris says as he shakes Darren’s hand.  “Thanks for that.”

“It was no problem.”  Darren wants to say how much he wanted to meet the man he couldn’t stop thinking about after he kissed him.  “Bye.”

“Bye.”  Both Chris and his daughter say at the same time.

As he walks away, Darren overhears Chris tell his daughter, "I think Daddy just made a fool of himself in front of the cutest guy he's ever seen."

Darren hears Chris' daughter laugh in reply.

He has every intention of walking out of the cafe and heading to the theater.  But something stops him.  Something tells him he needs to turn around and go back to Chris.  That this is someone who was more than just a stranger he kisses in the audience.

Listening to whatever part of himself that tells him to go back, Darren turns around and walks back to the table Chris sits at.  He sees Chris' eyes go wide with surprise again when he sees him.

"Hi, Darren," Chris' little girl casually says like they've been friends for years.

"Hi."

"Are you gonna kiss my dad again?" she bluntly asks as she reaches for a fry from her plate.

Darren lets out a small laugh as he sees Chris get embarrassed.

"Lori!"

"What?"  It's obvious to Darren that Lori doesn't understand she shouldn't have asked that.

"No," he replies to her question as he shakes his head.  "I'm not gonna kiss your daddy again."  As he says that, Darren thinks about how much he actually wants to do just that.  The thought of those soft lips pressed to his again makes him shiver.

"Why?  You don't like him?"  Lori asks confused.  Her brows creasing in slight anger at the thought of Darren not liking her dad.

Darren can see Lori thinks Chris is the best person ever.  He can see she loves and admires him very much.  And he can understand why she would get angry if someone didn't like him.  To her, he's the greatest person on the planet.

"No, it's not that."  Darren leans closer to Lori to tell her what he says next.  But he speaks loud enough for Chris to hear.  "I just think I should ask your daddy out on a date before I kiss him again.  It only seems right.  Don't you think?"

Lori nods her head as she beams at him in excitement, obviously happy he likes her dad.  Darren hears Chris gasp next to him.  When he looks at him, the look of shock he wears makes him smile.

"So, what do you say?  Do want to have dinner with me?"

It takes a few seconds to answer, and when he does, Darren laughs.  "Is this some well planned joke my friends are pulling?"  Chris asks, skeptical of the whole thing as he looks around the restaurant.  "Are they gonna pop up out of nowhere and laugh at me?"

Darren doesn't blame him.  If their roles were reversed, and someone famous came up to him and asked him out, he would question it too.

"No," he tells Chris.  "This isn't a joke.  I don't know you friends.  At least, I don't think I do."  Darren smiles.  "I want to take you out to dinner."

"Why?"  There's confusion in Chris' eyes, like he can't comprehend why Darren would ask him out.

"Because I couldn't get your face out of my head after I kissed you.  Because I want to do nothing more than kiss you again and again.  Because, as I was walking out, I knew I had to see you again."  Darren grabs a napkin from the holder on the table, and the grey sharpie from his jacket.  "This is my number."  He quickly writes his cell number on the napkin, even signing his name so Chris doesn't forget it's him.  "Call me if you want to have dinner."

Handing Chris the napkin, grinning when Chris carefully holds it like it's precious art, Darren smiles down at Lori.  "It was lovely meeting you, Lori."

"It was nice meeting you, Darren," Lori says as she smiles up at Darren.

"Bye, Chris."

After Chris just stands there not saying anything back, still shocked, Lori looks to her dad.  "Dad, you're supposed to say bye," she chastises him in a cute manner that has Darren laughing.

Chris seems to shake himself of the spell he was in.  "Um...B-bye, Darren."

"Bye, Chris," Darren tells him again with a small laugh before leaving.

As he walks back to the theater moments later, Darren stops half-way there when his phone rings.  The number on his screen is unrecognizable, but something tells him to answer it anyways.

"Hello?"

"I'm free Friday," a soft, newly familiar voice replies.

If Darren could do a happy dance, he would.  But seeing as there's cameras currently on him, and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself this early in the day, he dances on the inside.  But that doesn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.

"Friday's good," he tells Chris.  "Dinner after the show?"

"Sounds perfect."  Somehow, Darren knows Chris is smiling as he says that.

"Good.  I'll call you after this show so we can work out the details."

"Okay.  Bye, Darren."

"Bye, Chris."

It's with a small bounce in his step that Darren continues toward the theater, thinking about how far away Friday suddenly feels.

 

 


End file.
